User talk:Brainwasher5
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the 'Corso Terrestre' Guerillas page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Curious Do you plan on expanding the scope of the wiki to cover the entire series, or only ETW? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I could start working on RTW and M2TW stuff right away. I have RTW on-hand and once I get a more stable internet connection I can re-DL M2TW (although I can easily work from memory) :With regards to the other wiki, well frankly, I doubt that guy will change his ways any time soon -- if he hasn't since I left TW wiki back in 2011 I sincerely doubt he will in the future. That being said, there's nothing against having multiple wikis on the same subject. There's like 10 different Fallout fanfiction wikis, eheh. :On the technical side of things, I could start porting my info- and navbox templates over here. And if you want, I could design a background and watermark for the wiki. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:15, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, about the infoboxes. That infobox template you're using right now looks suspiciously similar to the ones I designed on the TW wiki a long time ago. Fidei defensor made a couple but I was the one who did all the necessary bits to actually create proper infoboxes. I thought I'd gutted all that stuff before I left. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. I imagine he reverted my sabotage anyway, and even if it wasn't that guy himself it was probably Fidei (who I remember was actually a pretty good guy, if a little complacent). Also, I think that ETW still has armor and hitpoint values. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:31, April 17, 2013 (UTC) There ought to be proper naming conventions. I use "X of " because it sounds more professional to me and that's the way we do categories on the Battlefield wiki. But, regardless of what convention we settle on it ought to be consistent across the entire site. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) You mean on the pagenames? I dunno, wouldn't it be easier to just have two headings on the same page if they're the same unit? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:52, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :The way that I see it, if they're the same unit historically and serve a nigh-identical purpose across games/expansions/what-have-you, they oughtn't have separate pages. For instance, MTW vs M2TW; both games have armored sergeants and mounted sergeants IIRC, they serve the same purpose and function in both instances -- one's a dedicated spearman unit, while the other is lancer cavalry. In that case I think they probably should have a single, merged page; the same holds true for the Ballistae in both RTW and Barbarian Invasion. On the other hand, if they're separate in both a historical and gameplay sense then I would advocate for a separation of the pages. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:55, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes MTW and onward the games share the same engine, and thereby the same stats types. I can't remember if STW did too (I haven't played that game in about a decade), but yes, while it isn't listed, AFAIK all of the games' units share commonality. They all have HP, armor-points, melee and missile damage, experence, etc. I also don't see why we can't have a universal infobox for all units, factions, etc. I put the "Games" field there for a reason. Irrelevant fields also don't even show up as long as one doesn't include that field in the source code. You can just leave out whatever fields you aren't going to use. This is less dogmatic (believe it or not I tried doing a 'one-infobox-per-game' thing but honestly it just got to be unnecessarily confusing and bureaucratic), and way more user-friendly. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Categories The way I do categories is this: *Base categories (i.e., units, etc) *Game-based categories (i.e., X of Rome: Total War) *Class-based categories (i.e., 'politicians', 'spearmen', etc) Length and space are non-issues entirely. Wikia is free hosting with absolutely unlimited (well, maybe not "unlimited", but so much that we could never possibly fill it out too much) Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Separation of pages In my three years of wiki-editing, I've had experience with three different systems when it comes to what gets pages, what pages are separate from one another, etc. On CoD wiki (well, it was like this when I left two years ago, there was a movement towards a different policy at the time so idk if it's different now) they had a name-based page-separation policy. Basically, if there was a difference in the names, the item in question was considered 'different' and separated from others, even if it was statistically, historically, and gameplay-wise the same. On the Battlefield and Medal of Honor wikis (where I admin at), we use a policy of page-separation on the basis of real difference; items that are the same IRL are included on the same page. (See this page for reference). Finally there was the Fallout wiki's system, which is similar to what you're suggesting here. They use a system of parenthetical page-separation with the 'base' page made into a borderline disambig page, with truncated descriptions of the items in question and links to the 'proper' pages. I'm honestly perfectly fine with the latter two systems because they're logical and make sense in some ways, although I do prefer the BF-wiki system because we don't need to have a million disambig pages. All the information is simply right there. I imagine if we started condensing some of the Fallout wiki's 15000 pages, we'd be left with maybe two or three thousand. There's just so many duplicates. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The size and scope of the project You underestimate me, and overestimate the scope of the older games. There's maybe a couple dozen factional units and a couple dozen 'general' units per game, only a few provinces, and less than 20 factions in RTW and M2TW. There might be a few dozen buildings, but that's about it. NTW is nigh-identical to ETW (and imo ought to have been an expansion). The only games I'm foggy on and do not have the capacity to fill out are STW and MTW, although I know my MTW is lying around somewhere. MTW had a lot more factions than the newer games, iirc, but afaik the differences are pretty minimal otherwise. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:08, April 18, 2013 (UTC) With regards to the wiki's name 'twould be easy to change that, lad, if I had access to admin tools. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:12, April 18, 2013 (UTC) #Heh, I meant per unit-class; of course land, naval, and artillery would need different infoboxes. #As far as I can tell with regards to HP, it's not so much a "value" as it is a multiplicative thing. When somebody gave one unit an HP value of 1, the unit was 'normal', but when it was increased to '2', that unit suddenly became nigh-impossible to kill. That might've changed between M2TW and ETW, but I don't have the files on my computer so I can't go looking right this minute (I'll get a chance this weekend). #Understood, and in fact that's an issue right now with that page I linked you. (aside, I did offer a solution to the length issue if you want to look at it.) #Okay #Thanks #It would probably be easier and faster to contact a wikia staff member here (Joe is a pretty good guy, he'd probably help) to get ad-hoc promotions. And to answer your CoD question, the answer is no. I had... a "falling out" with the admins, so I don't edit there anymore, and it isn't as if I was even playing the games at that point anymore, either. I haven't played a CoD game since BO. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC)